


Hold You Close And Tight (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: but does anyone notice?





	Hold You Close And Tight (Frerard)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853996) by [red__letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red__letters/pseuds/red__letters). 



> title + summary from Early Sunset Over Monroeville

Frank wasn’t sure why he’d been waking up a near 3 am in the morning that tour, listening to the bus drive across the highway as he slowly lingered himself back to sleep. He didn’t even feel tired by the random awakenings, still bubbly in the morning and enjoying the entire day until stage, then tired again and back to sleep. It took him a while to notice a sound shift when he woke up from when he fell asleep.

At the start of the tour, Frank use to have trouble falling asleep and found solace in the music Gerard played in his earbuds loudly, barely being able to hear the guitar riffs he listened to but lulling him to sleep. It was one morning, where it was dead silent other than the rain outside did he notice that he couldn’t hear Gerard’s music. He had stood out of his bunk and reached up to the one above, pulling back the curtain and not seeing his best friend anywhere.

He slowly walked out into the living area, adorned in only boxers and black tracks that hung low on his hips. The light of the front room area wasn’t on, but a lamp like light was, and he saw Gerard’s black hair that faced him unlike his face, humming softly.

Frank felt compelled to walk over and sooth Gerard, knowing this was why he was waking up so early. He did, sitting next to the elder and leaning against him, looking at the pad on the table and the pencil that become loose in his artist fingers. He turned to face Frank with a small smile, not saying anything as he turned back to continue drawing.

This happened for nights. Frank woke up and silently watched Gerard draw anything that would come to his mind, the two not saying a word except small humming’s of songs between them, and it’s what Frank loved. It was when Frank recognized the doves Gerard was drawing when he finally kissed the corner of his lips, and felt the other move to kiss him properly, pencil loose in his fingers as Gerard still said nothing except for a small hum on their lips.


End file.
